This application claims benefit of Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-130252 filed on May 09, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated by the reference.
The present invention relates to portable telephone sets and, more particularly, to a portable telephone set capable of reading out and utilizing personal data registered therein from a different telephone set or the like.
Hitherto, it has been possible to register many personal data such as a telephone diary or a schedule book in a portable telephone set. However, when the user forgets the portable telephone set to be carried, he or she can no longer externally refer to these personal data.
Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-216858, for instance, proposes a method of externally utilizing personal data of a personal telephone set. In this well-known method, when a personal password inputted by dialing is received and found to be identical, a personal data retrieval code is requested, and personal data is called out from a memory based on the retrieval code and is outputted (see Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2000-216858, for instance).
In the method described in the Literature 1, however, when the individual password is identical, a question as to whether the personal data call-out is requested is to be answered in term of “Yes” or “No”. In addition, it is necessary to answer a question as to whether call arrival history or a message is requested. Furthermore, it is necessary to answer a question concerning the retrieval code. Therefore, the operation is cumbersome and time-consuming.